


【警探組】進入異世界RPG冒險的我只想踢搭檔的屁股

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 10:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※安價文！※漢康玩遊戲，OOC注意！





	【警探組】進入異世界RPG冒險的我只想踢搭檔的屁股

一片溫暖的橘光籠罩了漢克．安德森的身體，他感覺自己飛過一條長長的通道，而這條通道的盡頭有著更為強烈的光。

不要誤會，他沒有死也沒有轉生，這個只是全息遊戲，漢克已經拒絕過了，沒想到康納趁他打盹的時候偷偷給他戴了裝備，於是老安德森就這樣糊里糊塗地一邊睡覺一邊進入了這個時下最火紅的世界──

漢克睡在一片草地上，他被風吹得冷到受不了，跳起來以後才發現這裡根本不是他位在底特律的甜蜜的床鋪，而是不知道那裡的荒郊野外。

他略一沉吟就知道發生了什麼，畢竟那個新遊戲的廣告打太大了，它所使用的擬真技術遙遙超越時下的遊戲，重點是裝備的購買成本也不高，一經發表簡直跟當年仿生人剛被發明出來時那樣，是全世界為之轟動的等級。

「康納！！」身穿單薄布衣的老漢克對著周圍怒吼：「給我他娘的滾出來！」

康納會怎麼出場呢？

➤以身上帶著手銬和鎖鏈項圈的奴隸樣子從樹後面冒出

「是的副隊……主人！」

伴隨著這句話，漢克看見一個人從樹後面鑽了出來，不是他那屁股欠踢的仿生搭檔還有誰，不過康納現在的打扮很怪，他身上戴著有鎖鍊的項圈和手銬……不對吧，兩邊沒有鎖起來的手銬算什麼手銬啊？那只是長得像手銬的腕部裝飾品吧？

「你搞什麼鬼！」

康納說：

➤這是遊戲的一部份設定，主人！

「這是遊戲的一部份設定，主人！」安卓大聲說：「我現在是漢克的從屬兼新手引導員，請問你要帶我踏上冒險旅程了嗎！」

「冒你個鬼啊！」

康納自顧自地轉頭：「穿過這片小樹林就是新手村了，請主人跟我走，到哪裡選擇您的第一個職業吧！順帶一提，沒有達成設定的進度的話，是無法從遊戲中登出的！」

然後漢克看到康納的頭上閃現出一個發光面板……

每日進度──0%。

漢克該怎麼辦？

➤Fucking Android，等回到家看我怎麼懲罰你！

「Fucking Android，等回到家看我怎麼懲罰你！」漢克抱怨著跟上了康納的腳步，走進新手村，村如其名，這是個很陽春的小村莊，康納將漢克引導到了：

道具店

➤聖騎士團報名處

「我覺得這個職業最適合主人！」康納指著一個前面掛著「聖騎士團報名處」的小攤子這麼說道：「請慎重考慮看看！」

「這是哪來的園遊會啊！」漢克吐槽，他四下看了看，旁邊還有諸如「魔法師公會」、「劍士招聘」、「弓箭手募集」的攤位，簡直就像校園裡的就職博覽會……嗯，好像還真的是就職博覽會呢。

漢克會不會聽從康納的建議呢？

帶著奴隸的聖騎士，真他媽好

➤聽從康納的建議，但想先把康納的衣服換掉

「好吧，我去。」漢克抓了抓頭，於是他去那個攤位填了一張報名表，空空的屬性表上就得到了「漢克．安德森，LV1，新手聖騎士」的頭銜。

「好了，那麼我們可以準備出發冒險了！」康納說。

「等等，在那之前，你可以換件衣服嗎？」漢克簡直不知道眼睛要擺哪，康納除了手銬項圈以外就只圍了一件破破的灰布裙，要是耶利哥的人在這裡肯定會以此起訴他。而且雖然周遭的人看起來都是NPC……他也不想讓搭檔半裸著暴露在大庭廣眾下啊。

「主人不想看到我使用奴隸的外觀皮膚嗎？沒問題，我自己有裝備。」康納說著，身上的衣服開始出現變化……

幫康納選擇上衣、一樣裝飾品和武器吧！

➤女僕裝（短裙）

➤小天使的翅膀

➤電蚊拍

只見一陣光芒過後，康納身上的服裝就變成了迷你裙女僕裝，手上還憑空多出一支電蚊拍，他轉過身，給漢克看背上一對撲楞的白色小翅膀：「那麼這樣可以嗎？」

「噢我的耶穌基督啊！」漢克扶額，看一個一米八幾的大男人做萌系打扮已經夠魔幻了，重點是他的項圈和手銬還是沒拿掉啊！

「這個不行，這是身為奴隸的固定裝備！」

「不要穿這個！我⋯⋯呃，打了怪會掉錢吧？我買點別的給你穿！」

康納搖頭：「漢克，謝謝你的好意，低等裝備我不需要，這件衣裝跟披風外觀可是時下最流行的之一，掉落率極低，我也是刷了很久的嗜血女僕⋯⋯」

「你說什麼？」

「沒事。」仿生人說：「那麼現在你有職業了，我們去挑把好武器吧？」

康納帶漢克前往了正常的武器店！漢克會拿什麼做為開場新手裝呢！

AK47

➤單手劍

漢克選了一把單手劍，每個曾經是男孩的男人都有過騎士的夢想，就算他上一次玩網路遊戲離現在已經超過三十年，在這一刻他還是忽然有種莫名的感觸。

「遊戲這種東西可進步得真快啊……」他掂了掂手裡的劍感嘆這，這東西的重量比外表看起來輕，大概是顧慮到不是每個玩家都有能真的揮動一大塊鐵的能力。

「攻擊+3，砍新手怪足夠了，」康納在旁邊說：「以主人的初始力量值來說，最多兩劍就能解決。我們出發吧！」

他們往新手村外面的第一個練功點出發了！在那裡盤踞的魔物會是──

史萊姆

會跑跳的蘑菇

➤漢堡跟汽水怪

到了新手村外面，插著一個牌子寫著「練功區：建議等級1～5」

「主人！這是我特地為你選的新手區！去吧！」康納在他背後鼓勵者。

「哼⋯⋯好吧。」漢克鬆了鬆肩膀，拎著劍衝了進去，旁邊的草叢沙沙作響——跳出了一個大漢堡跟一杯汽水！

「⋯⋯康納，我好像出現幻覺了！」老安德森一個急煞：「一定是太久沒吃了⋯⋯原來我這麼想念⋯⋯」

「漢克！那個不能吃！那是怪物，會使你掉血！」康納說：「快砍爆它們！」

真的嗎？漢克半信半疑往跳過來的漢堡戳下去，漢堡發出嘰一聲爆開來，濺了他一腳的黃芥末醬。

「做得太好了！漢克！主人！」RK800在拍手：「向垃圾食物說不吧！」

「我只覺得自己是在浪費食物啊！！」

漢克練等練了★分鐘，此時出現了一個事件是？

★＝20

甜甜圈魅魔

等級練超高的蓋文出現在新手區嘲笑老漢

稀有裝備漢堡裝掉落

➤康納整身都是芥末醬

漢克打了20分鐘的怪升到4級，康納在後面說：「太棒了主人！本日進度已經完成了20%！」

漢克正想問還得做些什麼才能達成進度，回頭一看大吃一驚——有許多漢堡怪圍著康納，不斷往他身上吐醬攻擊，仿生人身上臉上全都是黃芥末，看起來有點淒慘。

「康納！你幹嘛不反擊或跑！」漢克提著劍過去一個個戳爆各色口味的漢堡，將他的安卓拯救出來。

「因為沒必要⋯⋯」康納說：「放心吧，幾秒以後就會消失的，畢竟不會有玩家想打幾下怪就得洗一次澡。」

「不是說會扣血嗎！」漢克氣呼呼：「以後再有這種狀況，不用硬是要跟在我後面！」

康納本來好像想講什麼，但最後只是偏了一下腦袋：「好的主人。」

升到4等的漢克擁有了系統送的第一個技能！那個技能會是？

➤二連斬

「嘟嚕噠叮噔愣！」輕快的電子提示音響起，漢克發現那居然是從康納嘴巴裡傳出來的。

自己配完音效的安卓一臉正經地說：「恭喜主人！你學會了第一個技能『二連斬』，以後每次普通攻擊都會有一下的追加傷害，傷害值落在第一次的10到60%之間浮動！」

漢克順手拿一隻汽水怪試了下，果然砍一下會飄紅兩次。

「還有您的天賦，也會隨著等級提升而增強！」

「什麼天賦？」

「請拉開狀態面板，」康納示範了一個像是打開空氣拉門的動作：「在上面可以看到各項屬性，左右滑動可查看裝備和技能表。天賦是初心者都帶有的隨機能力，每個人都不一樣！」

漢克照樣打開了自己的屬性表，「天賦」那一欄寫著的是(請敘述詳細效果)：

【信仰的加護】

「被治癒能力提升20%，全部基本屬性提升10點。

在「陽光」地區額外提升每秒血量、魔力回復能力X點（等級*1.5）全屬性提升10%。」

漢克念了一遍，再看看自己的能力值，果然在白字後面都跟了一串加成的金字，整個版面都金光閃閃的。

「我是⋯⋯中大獎了？」他瞪著自己的面板看：「這是開了掛吧！」

康納說：「真不愧是主人，這是可以成為頂尖勇者的素質呢！那麼先練到五級吧，然後我會引導您去接一點新手任務！」

康納推薦漢克的任務會是：

幫村民找遺失的寵物狗

抓闖進居民家裡偷東西的犯人

➤打倒一直騷擾村民們的邪惡垃圾食物首領──漢堡王

漢克機械性地殺了許多垃圾食物，終於經驗值突破了四等的上限，康納再度奏響一段電子音然後說：「恭喜升級！系統發布了任務給您──前往速食店副本，打倒一直騷擾新手村村民，誘惑心智使人發胖的邪惡垃圾食物首領『漢堡王』吧！」

「Burger King怎麼沒有告遊戲商！」漢克說。

「事實上，遊戲商和Burger King有合作，這個速食店副本就是聯名的結果。」康納挑了挑眉毛：「其他還有很多品牌也都和這遊戲有置入性行銷的合作關係……」

「好了我不想知道。」漢克揮手：「那現在就帶我去那該死的副本吧！」

「在此之前，我建議您可以換把武器。」康納從背後的虛空中拉出一個轉盤：「這是武器大禮包，從五級開始，每升十級可以抽一次符合自己等級的武器，有機率抽到高素質裝備！如果不是符合自己職業的，賣掉也不無小補。」

老漢的手氣究竟如何呢？

抽到有聖蔬菜之光祝福的單手大劍

抽到鍋鏟外型數值優良的單手大劍

➤抽到聖胡蘿蔔單手大劍（精良）

「恭喜主人！是精良等級的武器『聖胡蘿蔔單手大劍』！」康納捧著一根粗長的紅蘿蔔遞到漢克眼前：「竟然能抽到本身就自帶外觀的武器！您非常幸運！」

「這胡蘿蔔真的能拿來砍人？」漢克猶豫了一下，握住了蘿蔔葉的部分，發現這東西和外表看起來不一樣，居然是硬的。

「當然！攻擊力+38，以五級的武器來說算是很不錯了，用到15級也都可以呢。」康納表示：「出發吧！討伐BOSS成功的話，本日進度就有80%了。」

以下取三個在打倒漢堡王過程中出現的事件！

➤漢康被可愛寵物兔子群包圍

➤撿到一顆約手掌大，七彩斑斕的蛋

➤遇到隱藏任務 拯救沙拉界公主凱薩琳沙拉

面向新手的漢堡王副本不是很難，尤其在漢克換上了胡蘿蔔大劍以後，對付垃圾食物小怪那是一掃秒整片，一路暢通帶著小尾巴康納來到了BOSS的居所前，印著巨大LOGO的門自動敞開……

「老天！這些是什麼！也是怪物嗎？」漢克傻了，門裡湧出來的不是小怪前鋒，而是一大群掛著項圈的寵物兔子！

「系統提示：兔兔那麼可愛，不能殺兔兔。」康納平淡地說。

「是指不能傷害這些兔子？」漢克奮力穿過兔子組成的海洋，「他媽的BOSS在哪裡？！」

「漢克！」康納往右前方指：「在那裡！」

「救──命──！」高分貝的女聲傳進漢克的耳裡，老警察下意識看過去，正在發出尖叫的是一顆生菜，正確來說是一顆有臉，還戴著皇冠的生菜。

生菜被一個有手有腳的巨大漢堡捉著，漢堡王哈哈大笑：「這就是最上等的生菜！是最適合我的！我要讓妳進入我的身體，成為最棒漢堡的一部分！」

「是機率5%的BOSS關卡隱藏任務！」康納語氣振奮：「沙拉界公主凱薩琳沙拉！她的志向是成為健康沙拉，但是漢堡王不顧的意願強行綁架她要拿來做漢堡──」

「這都什麼亂七八糟的設定！」漢克用手撥開源源不斷想來咬他手中武器的兔子，高舉著胡蘿蔔向大漢堡前進：「放下那個女孩！」

巨漢堡行動遲緩，漢克繞到它背後一通亂砍，終於漢堡王發出不甘的怒吼爆炸了，酸黃瓜、肉末和醬料濺得到處都是。凱薩琳沙拉公主哭著感謝，口中說著「為了感謝勇士，我替你引開兔子吧」，然後繞著BOSS房奔跑一圈出門，讓成群的兔子都聞到生菜香氣而追趕上去。

「隱藏任務獎勵在這裡！主人！」康納跑到原本兔子們最密集的地方，撿起了一顆約有手掌大小，七彩斑斕的蛋。

這顆蛋有什麼作用呢？

可以孵出稀有寵物，但是要康納孵

收集七顆可以許願

➤孵出60

「這會孵出什麼嗎？」漢克接了過來，話音才落，那蛋喀一下裂了，伴隨著蛋殼表面乍亮的七彩流光，一個小小軟軟的身體出現在漢克的手心……

「康……康納，又一個你？」漢克訝異地看著手上那個只有三頭身，像可愛小精靈的東西，又抬頭看看他的搭檔，卻發現康納的臉色一瞬間變得不是很好看。

「你為什麼會在這裡？」他對著漢克的手心問：「隱藏獎勵應該是會孵出隨機守護精靈才對。」

漢克手心裡的「康納」睜開了大眼睛，扇著透明的妖精翅膀微笑：「你都可以來當從屬奴隸了，我為什麼就不能是守護精靈？」

「等等！等等……」漢克總算搞懂了：「你是60？」

「是我。」小小的60飛了起來，繞著漢克轉了幾圈：「我跟一般的奴隸不一樣，可是很有用的。」

究竟60帶來的加成能力是什麼？

闇屬性攻擊加成30%（很OP但對老漢一點用都沒的能力）

隨著好感度上升越有機會從怪物身上掉落物品

➤每殺死一隻怪，就可以吃一口甜甜圈

「每殺死一隻怪，我會給你獎勵！」60不知怎麼做的，從小小的側背包摸出一個和他身體一樣大的甜甜圈，用他現在奶聲奶氣的嗓音在漢克頭上飛來飛去說：「這個！可以吃．一．口。」

「……哦喔喔喔！」

「60！」康納露出了近似於生氣的嚴肅表情：「請不要這樣！」

「我怎樣？我這甜甜圈可是有BUFF的。」60哼了一聲，轉回去對漢克說：「每殺11隻怪就可以吃一整個，嗯不過要是比你自身等級高的怪才行，就這樣。」

說完，他自顧自鑽進了漢克的腰包裡，康納一臉很想上來搜身把他揪出來扔掉卻又猶豫不決的模樣。

看著康納什麼都不說卻好像很悲憤，漢克該怎麼辦？

另外，這裡的漢康目前是什麼關係呢？

➤摸摸康納的頭，詢問下個任務，打算轉移康納的注意力

➤彼此很黏對方但那張紙還沒捅破的曖昧期

「呃……我現在是不是有80%了？」漢克走過去，想了一下抬手碰了碰康納的頭頂當作安撫：「下一件事要做什麼？」

康納的臉色好了一點，但他嘴上卻說：「沒有80%，只有70%，很抱歉主人，我的預估失準了。」

漢克用膝蓋想都知道這個數值根本是隨著康納的心情改的，他也不說破，反而覺得這樣的安卓比較有人味，就陪陪他多玩一下也沒什麼。

照理來說在虛擬世界吃甜甜圈也不會怎樣……漢克將胡蘿蔔劍扛到肩上，忽然心念一動，如果康納不是因為他攝取垃圾食物而不高興，那麼就是──吃60的醋？

「我已經決定好了接下來的最優去處……」康納閃了幾下燈圈說。

老漢接著會被康納帶去哪裡？

➤素食餐廳

「這裡是……」漢克抬頭望著上方的招牌：「為什麼要帶我來餐廳？還是素食的！」

「主人剛才練等級還有打王都辛苦了，來用餐回復一下血量和魔力吧。」康納溫和地說：「這個遊戲標榜的一個賣點就是彷彿真實的味覺，雖然我只是個沒什麼用處的奴隸，但請你吃頓飯的錢還是有的，請務必賞臉吃光。」

「……好。」

康納點了★道菜給漢克吃，其中有一道特別奇怪的料理居然是：

★＝4

➤會發光的炒飯

「……這道中華炒飯為什麼會發綠光？」漢克舉著湯匙猶豫：「是不是加了螢光劑？」

「主人多慮了，這只是遊戲內建的視覺效果，為了表達料理很好吃。」康納不疾不徐地說：「這叫做彗星炒飯，是用新鮮的各種綠色蔬菜炒成，評價十分之好。」

漢克硬著頭皮吃了，的確不錯。

好不容易把四道素食料理吃完了，漢克抬起臉朝對面那還穿著女僕裝，坐姿端正的仿生搭檔道：「我想問你一件事。」

「主人請說。」

「你……」漢克瞇了瞇眼：「等級究竟是多少？」

「36級。」康納說。

漢克有點懷疑：「真的？」

「真的。」RK800面不改色。

「你老是推薦我進入這個遊戲，我早就該想到你已經玩了很久。」漢克嘖了聲：「什麼時候開始玩的？」

康納遲疑了一會：「從……開服那天。」

「嘿，你該不會沉迷遊戲吧！」漢克說：「但我沒看見你玩啊？」

警用安卓解釋：「仿生人玩這個不用額外裝備的，舉例來說，我們可以同時在現實工作，一面連接伺服器在遊戲中做任務。」

「這樣不對吧！」漢克扳臉：「康納！答應我你不會在上班中偷玩！」

「好的主人。」康納回答得很快。

他們邊聊邊走出素食餐廳，這裡是一個比新手區高級一點的小城鎮，他們拐過一個轉角，迎面撞上了認識的人，這個人是：

➤兩位崔西

「安德森副隊長？康納？」

在他們面前出現的是兩個崔西，漢克對其中一個亮藍頭髮的很有印象。他楞了愣：「呃……嗨？妳們是我知道的崔西嗎？」

「是的。」紅髮的那個上下打量康納的裝扮，笑了：「沒想到你們也一起玩遊戲……噢我的天啊，你們可真有**情趣**。」

她和自己的伴侶擠了擠眼，一同咯咯笑起來。

「不是，不是！我沒有叫他穿……」漢克正尷尬得不知如何是好，這時藍髮崔西叫了一聲朝著康納開口：「天啊！那對『安潔拉的捲捲小翅膀』外觀不是只有在炙煉淵域裡六翼球天使超稀有掉落嗎？！我只在市場上看過一次，價格高得嚇死人！你自己打的？太厲害了，70級的區域現在全伺服器還沒幾個人能進呢！」

「……」

「……」

崔西們對著突然沉默的雙人組發問：「嗯？你們怎麼了？」

「沒事。」康納說。

漢克：

➤70級？你剛剛說你幾級來著？

「70級的區域是吧？」老安德森似笑非笑地看著康納：「你剛才說你幾級來著？」

「……」

兩個崔西看氣氛不太對，很識相地找了個藉口和他們告別。面對漢克的疑問，康納眼神到處亂飄但就是不說話。

「這有什麼不好說的？」漢克插腰：「就算等差太大我也不會自卑的，講啊？」

「我──」康納剛開口，突然一個可愛的正太音插了進來：「哈哈！你看看你！」

是60，守護天使型態的他從漢克的腰包裡四肢並用鑽出來，人類嚇了一跳，他幾乎都忘記身上還揣著另一個安卓了。

(僞)小精靈60爆了一個料，那個料會是什麼呢？

➤有更簡單的方法可以升等

「老頭！我就告訴你吧！有更簡單的方法可以升等！」小60趾高氣昂地站在漢克的腰包上說：「讓他帶你去吸經驗值……不對，別管他，等等我開我的本尊過來──」

「不行！」康納一把捉住60反手丟了出去：「漢克！你想升等的話，請讓我帶你去！」

漢克默默地想，我沒有想快速升等啊……我一開始是在睡覺……

可是看到康納渴望的眼神，他不知不覺就心軟了，其實康納只是想和他一起玩遊戲吧。

「嗯……好吧，」漢克摸摸下巴上的鬍鬚，朝他的安卓咧嘴一笑：「如果以後要常常一起玩的話，等級總是差這麼多也不太方便。」

康納真正的等級跟職業究竟是？！

➤LV 79．法師

在漢克的好奇要求之下康納將自己的外觀皮膚收了起來，現出原本的裝備樣貌──他穿著一襲華美的青綠色長袍，電蚊拍的真身其實是一根流光溢彩的銀色短杖，背後的小翅膀變成了一件金紅花紋披風，另外還有天藍色的寶石手套和紫色的皮靴。

雖然分開來看每件都是很厲害很精美的裝備，全部一起穿在身上的視覺效果就有點慘不忍睹了。

漢克感嘆著「就算過了幾十年玩網路遊戲還是會遇到這種困擾呢」一面問：「沒有裝備染色系統嗎？」

「染色？」康納歪了歪頭：「為什麼要染色？」

「……」好吧，原來他套外觀的原因不是覺得原本的配色難看，漢克再接著問：「你到底多少級？面板拉出來我看看！」

「噢。」康納將鎖住的狀態查看權限開放給漢克，最上面一行赫然寫著：

「RK800-51．LV79．大魔導士．頭銜：魔法公會全知賢者」。

這時漢克又瞄到了康納的天賦技能，這安卓的天賦居然是：

puppy eyes ，被動技，令所有有眼睛的生物對自己攻擊慾望下降

對對手產生隨機的挑性效果──簡稱氣人

障礙擊破，遇到任何種類屏障時提高破防機率（例如窗戶）

➤可使出「會心舔舐」，只要胚囉一下敵人巢穴就能得知BOSS的弱點

「會心舔舐：主動技能，只要舔一下敵人巢穴就能探知該處BOSS的弱點」。

漢克露出了極度複雜的表情，該說是很適合還是一點都不適合的天賦呢……

「不准在我面前舔地板跟牆壁。」他對康納說。

「Got it.」

因為等差太大會吸不到經驗值，所以康納先帶漢克去了三十級左右的練等區，讓漢克藏在一個安全區的岩洞裡，然後囑咐他：「請千萬不要看我是怎麼打怪的。」

「為什麼？」

「被看著的話我會分心。」康納說：「總之，在這裡待到20級，我會帶您到下一個經驗區。」

康納出去了，漢克抱著膝蓋窩在洞裡，突然外面風聲大作，然後是一波一波連綿不斷的怪物淒厲慘叫，漢克突然十分好奇，康納的高等級魔法技能是什麼樣子的？

要不要探頭看看呢？

➤偷看一下

漢克抵擋不住好奇心，心裡想著只看一眼應該沒關係吧，然後他就將腦袋悄悄伸了出去……

結果他看見了什麼？

➤兇殘暴力戰鬥法師康納醬

康納的身影很模糊，他在移動，速度快得不可思議。

漢克看見怪物重生點附近有一陣瘋狂氣流，像龍捲風一樣掃蕩著不斷把周圍的怪都吸過去，銀光閃爍──那是康納的法杖，滴溜溜轉著激射出無數細芒，每根都會貫穿至少一隻巨蜥人形怪物的頭顱，有隻怪物離他太近，康納反手一棍就敲碎了那個猙獰的大腦袋。

在漫天血花跟腦漿飛舞中，時間似乎定格了，漢克有一瞬間看見了康納冷淡的表情和眼神。

他呆了一呆，同時那陣狂風突然平息，就好像剛才一切只是他眼花，其實從沒發生過。

漢克用力眨了眨眼，再仔細看，只見康納站在原地用小型的冰魔法一隻一隻凍住怪物，很正常的打法。

系統提示慢慢跳：您的奴隸為您帶來了經驗+230、+230、+230……等級提升！

漢克默默將頭縮回去，經驗值的上漲就又像最初那樣飛一般地飆。

我什麼都沒看到，老安德森心裡想。

被發現兇殘一面的康納會有什麼反應？

「我不是我沒有剛剛你看到的都是錯覺」的無辜表情

低著頭偷偷用狗狗眼看漢克討好

➤「不是說不能偷看嗎……」（委屈）

漢克的等級跳到20的一剎那，外面的世界安靜了。

有腳步聲走來，漢克抬頭鑽出洞穴，對上了康納沒什麼變化卻看得出略帶委屈的眼神。

「說好不偷看的，主人。」

「我沒看啊？」漢克裝傻。

「原來您沒看，抱歉，是我誤會了。」康納很快地接過台階下。

他們重複著這樣的模式，短短兩小時內康納就將漢克帶到了五十五級，安卓計算過後告訴漢克，只有自己的話這樣就是極限了，因為接下來的地區和他等級接近，靠他自己無法有效率地秒怪。如果還要帶領漢克升等的話就得組成多人的強力隊伍去高等級地區。

「你在遊戲裡有交到什麼高等級的朋友嗎？」漢克問。

RK900

沒有朋友

➤克蘿伊三人組

「我認識卡姆斯基先生家的三位克蘿伊，」康納說：「她們整天幾乎都在線上，我找找看。」

康納叫來了幫手克蘿伊X3！這三個RT600是多少等呢(一致)？分別是什麼職業？

➤滿等，三個都是坦

三個克蘿伊很快就到了，她們曼妙輕靈的身姿外頭罩了層厚厚的、完全一致的銀白色重鎧甲，只露出瓷娃娃般面無表情的臉龐，依舊根本無法分辨誰是誰。

「她們都是滿級80等，有了四個人一起帶，你可以繼續升等了，漢克！」康納愉悅地說。

「這裝備是……三個坦？」漢克疑惑：「這要怎麼打？」

「能打。」康納邊走邊說：「噢看見了，那邊是70級練功區炙煉淵域的唯一安全點……」

漢克想起剛剛看到的法師物理敲怪畫面，決定還是不問了，高玩的世界他一個老人家不懂。

於是老漢克又開始了蹲洞生涯，過沒多久，康納跑過來說爆了一件稀有裝備要拿來送他，究竟會是什麼呢？

六翼天使的聖光鎧甲

冰雪奇緣艾莎裝

男基尼

➤漢克！是跟我一樣的翅膀！

「──主人！漢克！」

正當漢克快要在遊戲裡睡著時，康納的聲音傳來，他猛然抬起頭來，差點和仿生人來個鼻子對撞。

「什麼事？」老警官揉了一把臉試圖掩飾尷尬：「我沒睡，我就是有點……」

「請看這個！」不知道什麼時候又換回女僕裝外觀的康納遞了一樣東西到他眼前，漢克定睛一瞧，是一對小翅膀。

「這不是你的？」

「不是，這是新的。」康納迅速轉身，快得裙襬都飄了起來：「我的在這！」

他背上那對羽毛微曲的小翅膀舒展開來，撲打了幾下。

「我在這裡第二次打到這件披風外觀了，我想送給你，請收下。」康納再度將名為「安潔拉的捲捲小翅膀」的稀有物品捧到漢克眼前。

「啊，哦！謝謝……」

「……」康納看著他。

「……？」

「──你不戴嗎？」康納認真地問。

老漢到底戴不戴！

以及要組隊打王了，隊伍裡還需要兩個人，分別是誰又會是什麼職業？

➤情侶裝必須戴！

900狂戰士+馬庫斯牧師

蓋文刺客+900暴力牧師

➤卡爹咒術師+馬庫斯武僧

「啊，當然戴。」漢克二話不說：「這怎麼裝備？」

「先打開你的面板，收到裝備欄裡，然後選擇……」康納手把手教了起來。

那邊的三個克蘿伊走過來時，看見的就是一個還穿著低等級裝備的老聖騎士背上背著一對白色小翅膀，跟著康納學怎麼讓它動的畫面。

「康納。」其中一個克蘿伊說：「我們幫助你讓安德森副隊長升到70級了，現在該是你履行承諾的時候。」

「我知道了。」康納說：「但，要打副本BOSS妳們必須還得找到兩個人組隊才行。」

「這對我們來說不成問題。」克蘿伊們互看了一眼：「我們可以找伊利亞來。」

「……那還有一個呢？」康納道：「60不行，他也是輸出型。不到70級進不去副本，但就我所知目前最高級的牧師玩家只有68級。」

「無須擔心。」另一個克蘿伊說：「我們會解決。」

過了十分鐘後，伊利亞．卡姆斯基一身頂裝的人物瀟灑登場，而後面跟著的另一位玩家居然是武僧打扮的馬庫斯，兩人同樣都是滿級。

「馬庫斯？」康納疑惑地傳了密語過去：你不是玩到25級就棄了嗎？世界排行版上也沒有你。」

「我……嗯……來幫忙。」耶利哥的領袖回道：「卡姆斯基先生說如果我來協助打個BOSS，就會給耶利哥一些額外的贊助。」

「是嗎……」

「而且我這等級跟裝備都是他給我修改的。」馬庫斯說：「我只用這一次，不然罪惡感太重了。」

「……」

「好了，現在我們有七個人，可以挑戰炙煉淵域還無人敢進的魔王窟了。」卡姆斯基一來就以隊長自居，一身神秘咒術師打扮的他舉起了手：「攻略那塊處女地吧！」

「是的，伊利亞。」三個克蘿伊同時說。

「等等，我也算在裡面？」漢克問。

「你划水就好了，沒差。」卡姆斯基不太在意地說：「不過是湊個人頭而已，放輕鬆不要緊張。」

漢克有點想上去打人，康納拉住他，從物品欄拉出了好幾件聖騎士裝備給他：「漢克換上吧，我替你準備好的，雖然有幾個配件不是最佳品質，但也不錯。武器的部分我也有一把，但是你的65級轉盤還沒抽，要不要先抽一下看看是不是你能用的再決定？」

漢克能不能抽到一把趁手的高等級好武器呢！

不能。只好當個躲在克蘿伊背後的小弱雞。

是傳說級的單手劍芙卡恩德洛伊！美中不足的是外觀看起來像一根紅色大熱狗！

➤首抽就抽到了超強5星咖哩棒神武器！！！

在強烈的光芒過後，轉盤裡掉出了一把細刃劍，它有金色的劍鍔，劍柄上鑲了幾個小寶石，但整體上來說算是平平無奇。

「這個能用嗎？」漢克撿了起來，後發現周遭的人──除了馬庫斯以外──都露出了訝異的表情，就連那個卡姆斯基也不例外。

「是Excalibur。」康納對他說：「漢克知道這把劍的傳奇嗎？這可以說是遊戲裡最頂尖的神兵之一了，我從未聽說過有人能抽出來。」

「可是這長得很普通啊？」漢克仔細看了看，才發現雖然外觀上不太起眼，這劍鋒上卻隱隱有一股光華流動，為它第一印象的質感提升了幾個檔次。

「這你就不懂了，安德森副隊長！」卡姆斯基突然插話：「這把劍可是按照傳說中亞瑟王那個時代的劍外觀設計出來的，這是用來戰鬥的武器，樸實無華又無堅不摧，這才是它應有的原貌啊！」

「是嗎？」漢克拿它來戳地上的石頭，劍像插豆腐一樣直接沒入進去。

「尊重點好嗎！」卡姆斯基痛心地說：「這可是斷鋼劍，從小有玩遊戲或看動畫的人都知道──」

「還真的很鋒利呢！」漢克轉頭對他的安卓說：「我可以幫你們一起打魔王了！」

目前遊戲最高等級地區炙煉淵域的BOSS棲息地會是什麼樣的環境？

➤鐵之古王(黑魂2)的BOSS戰的感覺

BOSS房在一大片滾燙的岩漿裡，周遭只有幾處小小的可以站的地方，他們一路走來的古代廢墟遺跡到這裡總算是結束，接下來就是直通煉獄的一片炎熱滾燙。

「康納，我們需要知道這個BOSS的弱點。」克蘿伊說。

「主人說我不准在他面前舔地板和牆壁。」

「那這個怎麼樣？不是牆壁也不是地板哦。」卡姆斯基將手裡的樹枝狀法杖往岩漿裡一戳，然後將沾了滾燙熔液的杖尾伸到康納的嘴巴前面。

「康納！別──」

漢克還來不及阻止，RK800已經伸出了舌頭往滴著火紅熔岩的長杖舔上去。

「我的天……」漢克表情扭曲著聽康納和大家報告：「這個BOSS的弱點在下盤。」

將受損不多的血量和魔力都補滿以後，七人小隊跨過了會觸發劇情的那條線。

BOSS出現了！這個BOSS的長相會是！

會飛的火龍

會噴火的烤雞

➤有翅膀站著走的長角公牛

一聲巨吼響徹天空，血褐色的雲朵之後飛出一隻擁有類似蝙蝠翼翅的巨大公牛，牠頭上的角尖利壯大，渾身肌肉虯結，有著類人的大手和一雙健實的黑蹄。

「就是那個嗎？哼嗯，我就猜到是會飛的惡魔型。」卡姆斯基甩著長杖在空中畫圖案一面喃喃自語：「沒創意，真是沒創意，就不該為了驚喜而放手給他們亂搞，80級副本的關卡設計我一定要過問……裂甲破盾咒！凝沼滯留術！究極毒噬青蛛蠱！」

詠唱完成，被三個克蘿伊團團圍著保護得密不透風的卡姆斯基經過各種提升的咒術不斷放出，往BOSS身上一層一層疊加著狀態，康納早已架起了大護盾並不斷瘋狂輸出，馬庫斯和漢克兩個人有點無所適從。

「主人，點這個、這個跟這個，可以遠距攻擊。」康納一面搓著冰系的大法術一面提點漢克：「唸完招式名，蓄力對著牠揮出去就可以了。」

漢克瞇著眼看了看每項都很中二的招式名稱，一臉黑線地唸出了：

EX咖哩棒！！！

將主之御業降臨於此！Excalibur！！

➤霹靂卡霹靂拉拉波波莉納貝貝魯多！

漢克一咬牙，選了其中攻擊力最高，還附加了一條他看不太懂的「特定條件下攻擊力可疊加」的招式，大吼道：

「**霹靂卡霹靂拉拉波波莉納貝貝魯多！！**」

「什麼！居然是這招！」卡姆斯基突然興奮地回過頭來，揮著他的長杖：「噗魯魯噗魯發咪發咪發！我喜歡音符！」

與此同時，康納也念道：「拍拍碰呸噗哇噗哇噗。」

其中一個克蘿伊追上：「佩魯坦佩登啪拉力拉碰。」

馬庫斯的反應最慢，他看著自己的技能面板說：「是這個？咳……帕美魯克拉魯克拉哩摟哩波噴？」

漢克感覺到劍變重了，隨著大家的咒語(?)而疊上了多種色彩，最後在劍尖匯集成一點，噴發出帶著音符特效的粉紅色閃亮光波朝已經被打得殘血的BOSS射去！

BOSS被狠狠擊中，發出了震動岩漿池的慘叫，往下墜落……

BOSS死了嗎？

➤Boss變成了只有頭是番茄的女王並感謝冒險者們拯救了她！

「嘎咿啊啊啊啊啊！」BOSS的身體在岩漿中片片剝落，最後化為一道流光衝天而起。

「還沒死嗎？」馬庫斯擺出防備的姿態。

「不，HP確實歸零了……」康納說。

卡姆斯基饒有興味地摸下巴：「是會二段變身的那種？」

「您的奴隸為您帶來經驗值+52000，金幣+30000」！

漢克發現自己的提示欄跳出這條，應該是已經打倒了吧？他望向身邊的康納，康納也正在看他並對他眨了眨左眼，漢克連忙收回視線，假裝在專心看天上的BOSS。

BOSS最終變成了一個帶著王冠的番茄頭女性，她說「非常感謝勇者們拯救了被惡魔詛咒的我！這些財寶請收下吧！」

系統提示漢克得到了一樣可以和從屬互動的道具！會是什麼呢？

婚戒

聖騎天馬，效果如重機，被載者奶會貼到載者背上

➤一張契約書，可以與被選者（僅一人）定契約，可以將對方召喚到自己身邊，被選者會幫忙承替20%傷害。雙方在20尺內皆提升全屬性5%，每分鍾加3點好感度。

「啊，當第一個通副本的人感覺真不錯。」傳送出來後，卡姆斯基懶懶地將拿到的寶物遞給克蘿伊說：「走了走了。」

克蘿伊們跟著他離開了，馬庫斯則說：「這些我用不到，都給你吧，康納。」

「謝謝。」康納接受交易邀請，馬庫斯將剛剛得到的金幣和道具都轉給了他。

「主人拿到什麼呢？」康納問漢克。

「我看看……一張契約書？」漢克點開看說明，然後收了起來：「我想我不會用到這個。哪裡可以賣物品？」

「想買賣物品的話我可以幫你。」康納表示：「我在交易區有個攤子。」

「那就給你吧。」漢克把契約書交易給康納，康納看過以後表示不解：「主人，這道具的效果相當不錯，為什麼您不留著使用呢？」

「這還用問？」老安德森將Excalibur收回腰側的鞘裡：「──這契約會讓你承受傷害啊。」

「主人……」

「可別跟我說什麼你不在乎！法師不都是小身板嗎？應該是我要站在你前面承受攻擊才對！還有你也差不多該換回原本的稱呼了吧，主人什麼的我實在聽不習慣！」漢克摸摸鼻子：「況且，好感度什麼的……還需要再加嗎？」

康納：

➤遊戲有結婚系統哦

「是的！那麼副隊長──」康納從善如流換回了熟悉的叫法：「我們解除奴隸從屬吧。」

「嗯，好。」

「因為這遊戲規定兩人之間只能有一種系統綁定關係，」仿生人說：「您願不願意跟我締結其他關係呢？」

漢克想都不想就答應了：「好啊。」

「遊戲有結婚系統呢。」康納慢慢說，他誠懇地看著呆滯的漢克，補充道：「喔，我沒有什麼特別的意思，副隊長，只是，婚姻在兩個玩家之間的關係是收益最高的……」

「等……結婚這事很重要的！康納你真的知道意思？還有說不定DPD的同仁們會傳一些奇怪的謠言……」

「副隊長不願意我不會勉強的，」康納很快地說：「就只是，一個建議。」

「……」

「……」

「……你這小子，擺那個表情給誰看呢？」漢克在安卓的肩膀上拍了一記。

「當然是給副隊長看。」康納悶悶地說：「我不能接受副隊長質疑我的知識庫，給我足夠的時間，我可以將世界各地的婚姻風俗和意義都解釋出來。」

漢克無奈：「我開始不確定你是又在找爛藉口，還是純粹真的只是在意這個……」

「……」

「說話啊，安卓？」

「我想和副隊長結婚……就算被傳謠言也沒關係。」康納握緊了手上的電蚊拍：「可是你在乎，所以算了。我很抱歉提出讓你為難的建議，還有強迫你玩遊戲的事情，登出按鈕已解鎖，就在狀態面板的左上角，您隨時可以選擇離開遊戲。」

「康納，」老警察嘆了口氣：「我當然不是不願意，也不在意被講話。只是我是個年紀大的老古板，我認為不管是在哪裡，婚姻都應該是神聖的，因為感情而締結的契約。」

仿生人抬起眼睛來看著他，彷彿不是很確定他的意思。

「那個，所以……康納，你願意和我去結婚嗎？」漢克撓頭：「先在遊戲裡，然後現實中，我們也可以慢慢一起為了這個目標而努力，好嗎？」

漢克鼓足勇氣講出了這番話，卻發現安卓像當機了一樣動也不動，眼珠都沒轉一下，他頓時緊張，上前摸摸康納：「嘿！你還好嗎？斷線了？！」

「沒有，我在。」RK800說，然後順勢抱住了漢克：「副隊長！我十分榮幸！」

漢克：

「那……呃…結婚，要怎麼做？」

「這種時候應該說『我願意』吧！」

➤趁機捏一把短裙下的大腿

現在康納還穿著那件超短女僕裝外觀，想著在現實裡大概不會有這種機會的漢克鬼使神差地在手邊的安卓大腿上偷捏了一下。

「副隊長觸碰我的腿部，是暗示想要進行親密行為嗎？」康納抬頭，反應一點都不害羞：「因為法律問題，遊戲裡禁止進行任何性器官的故意接觸，我們可以下線──」

「啊沒有，我手滑……」漢克嘴裡說著自己都不信的狗屁理由，怎麼就管不住這手呢！

康納對他微微笑，一臉我知道但我不說破的表情。

「這種時候倒是莫名很機靈！」老臉沒處放的漢克心一橫，直接下線了。

但就算是下線遁，也只是逃避了短短幾秒鐘。有人說現實遠遠比遊戲來得艱難，漢克也正面臨著這樣的處境。

安德森警督摘下被仿生人偷偷戴上的頭部裝備，睜開眼就看見那台警用原型機衣冠楚楚地站在他床邊。

「漢克，我們還沒去教堂登記呢。」RK800偏著腦袋說：「或者你是想接受我的建議先進行親密行為？」

「我下線並不是為了……你幹嘛！」

康納脫了鞋直接跨上他的床，像是篤定漢克不會真的對他生氣，不聽人話的安卓一臉淡然地解開了自己的皮帶。

「副隊長還想摸那裡的話，可以繼續。」他說。

漢克深呼吸，吐氣，深呼吸……

**「我現在比較想踢你的屁股！！」**


End file.
